fellowship_of_the_ecelebsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Unruhe
Jason Unruhe, also known as Jason Uhuru, was a former guerrilla fighter for the terrorist organization that would later be referred to as 'The Destructive Four'. His ideology was quite distinct from the others in the group, as he embraced Marxist-Leninist-Maoist-Third Worldist philosophy—opposed to the more right-wing Nick Fuentes and Varg Vikernes. Prior to 2026 Jason Unruhe, for the entirety of his formative years, was an exemplary example of a Canadian millennial. Contrary to his later ideology, Jason was socially and economically conservative; as a young adult, Jason discovered Marxism after reading the Communist Manifesto at his first job. Jason, as all superior men should, despised his wagie job, and felt as if the text was speaking to him on a personal level. Notwithstanding Jason's quick adaptation to communism, many of his former social views were retained; by the end of the 2010s, this resulted in a gradual shift from Maoism towards light-National Bolshevism. Jason's peak as an e-celeb was roughly the period of 2010-2015. The most significant event to happen inside this time frame was when Jason became embroiled as a member of the Rural People's Party. An adequate description of this organization would be reminiscent of the politico-phantasmagorical whimsies of a schizophrenic, so bear with me as I elaborate. Founded by a dissident branch of the Tempel Ov Blood (the supra-mentioned being a Neo-Nazi cult made up of Satan worshipers who also had ties to Atomwaffen), the Rural People's Party—henceforth 'the RPP' for brevity's sake—was a sect of white-supremacists, gathered together to worship Kim Il-sung (!) and Jim Jones (!!!). As both figures whom the cult worshiped were already dead, it's fair to say that the RPP was NazBol af. So, what was Messr. Unruhe's involvement in such a questionable group? Of course, our credulous Maoist became a self-justifying member of the group. To summarize the tumultuous chronology of events, we must go back further into Jason's past as a nascent socialist, who, sometime after 2003, joined the Songun Politics Study Group USA. The Songun Politics Study Group USA—henceforth 'the SPSG'—was formed in 2003 by John Paul Cupp—who, it's notable to add, changed his name to Wahid Yayah Cupp in 2011, after converting to Islam. It's not known exactly when Jason joined the SPSG; erstwhile to this, Cupp was a vocal supporter of Timothy McVeigh and Lee Harvey Oswald, championing them as defenders of the white race. In spite of this, Cupp was invited to visit the DPRK for his anti-imperialist activism. Although Jason would part ways with Cupp years later, he still maintained a defensive position towards him; specifically apropos of the latter's involvement with white-supremacy while serving as the SPSG's chairman. Cupp's flirtations with far-right political groups attracted the likes of two people into the SPSG: Joshua Sutter and Jillian Hoy. Joshua Sutter—son of Neo-Confederate politician, David Sutter—was, prior to 2002, an important member of the Aryan Nations. Sutter was arrested in 2002 for purchasing an illegal firearm from an undercover FBI agent. For this, Sutter served 2 years in a federal penitentiary; after his release, the Aryan Nations heavily suspected him of becoming an FBI informant. Immediately after this, Sutter abandoned the Aryan Nations and formed the aforementioned RPP (under the alias of... James Woods???). In 2007, both the RPP and the SPSG developed a filial cognizance with each other, over their mutual admiration of Pol Pot. "All tragedies begin with a woman," a wise man once said. The case is no different here. Cupp, affiliated with the RPP, fell madly in love with Jillian Hoy; with very little acquiescence, Hoy reciprocated and the two became engaged shortly. Unbeknownst to Cupp, Hoy was the courtesan of Sutter—a mesmerizing love-triangle, dare I say! Precipitously, Cupp was near-fatally poisoned by unknown assailants, as our tale starkly begins to echo the story of Hamlet—albeit, a Hamlet authored by inbred, Nazi-Jucheist southrons. Where did Jason manage to find himself ensnared within this web? Initially, Jason, who had at this point begun his split with Cupp, sang hurrah, branding the latter as a madman and "a crypto-reactionary to boot." As preposterous as it may seem, Sutter was quick to contact Jason (among others from SPSG), confessing to be the ringleader of a clandestine opposition against Cupp. Jillian's previously mentioned liaison with Cupp was a sham from the beginning; Jillian, ever the faithful eckart, attempted with her lover the most daring coup attempt since the 18th Brumaire. Sutter, aiming to become the SPSG's chairman, admitted to his operative role as a fed. With Sutter's involvement in several other government hitjobs all-but confirmed, Jason was offered to take place in the coup d'état. Unruhe's better judgement apparently prevailed, and the coup plans faltered when Cupp caught wind of the ploy against his life. Sutter and Jillian married after this event and the RCC cut ties with Cupp's organization. Years later, Jason, with an utter lack of prudence, departed from the SPSG to join the RCC. Somehow completely unaware of their Jim Jones worship, Jason was ostracized and shunned like a leper for his former involvement in the SPSG. Like a fool's ass, Jason began correspondence with Cupp once more; once Sutter found out, he threatened to murder Jason. Jason's life was saved, oddly enough, by Sutter's sudden conversion to Hinduism—particularly as a devotee to the goddess Kali. He and his wife stepped down from the RCC shortly thereafter. It didn't take long, however, before Sutter tried re-joining his sired organization, this time under another alias. After a background check, Jason uncovered the joinee to be Sutter; Sutter's friend, a Duginist by the name of James Porranzzo, threatened, once again, to murder Jason in retaliation. Circa 2013, both of these organizations collapsed and most members converted to Kali worship. Concurrent to these events, Sutter also tried to murder the owner of 8chan's /marx/ board, Ismail: an acquaintance of Jason, Jim Jones apologist, and over all obscure Marxist e-celeb with an online presence dating back to the mid-2000s. With the dry expounding of fringe political history out of the way, it's fair to infer that Jason learned his lesson from this little excursion. As a result, he no longer involved himself with any socialist parties and merely spent his time LARPing on Twitter. And I thought my jokes were bad! This episode was, unfortunately, the most significant point of Jason's maudlin life. Over the years, Jason—initially able to live a NEET champagne-socialist lifestyle—was forced to return to the service-sector, causing his e-celeb status to dwindle. Many of these establishments fired Jason, suspecting him of trying to unionize. By the start of the 2020s, half of Jason's videos became either A) Fallout 4 livestreams or B) passive-aggressive polemics against fellow Marxist Caleb Maupin. In his free time, Jason loved to binge old AVGN episodes and Dragon Ball Z. As his weight began to soar, Jason's discontent followed quickly behind. When Israel annexed the United States of America, Jason stopped LARPing, grabbed his AK, and finally became a revolutionary; he quickly earned the ire of Mossad. History Unruhe was one of three e-celebs captured by the Israeli government in 2026, alongside Varg Vikernes and Nick Fuentes. After a tense escape, the trio made their way to the Bronx, hiding out at the Joker Staircase. Following an encounter with a resistance fighter, Jason decided to separate from his two teammates to find new recruits (and to hand out invitations to a 'Katy Perry Joker Staircase Party'). Jason, then, stumbled upon a 7-Eleven. At the 7-Eleven, Jason came across a wild Styxhexenhammer. After a fierce intellectual polemic, Jason managed to persuade Styx into showing up at the Katy Perry Party. Jason proceeded towards the nearest McDonald's, suspecting that the YouTuber Animancer—whom he was acquainted with in 2017—would be partaking in his typical Under The Hood livestream. He went into the bathroom and found SWEGTA, who had vored Animancer whole. Unruhe killed SWEGTA and cut his stomach open to save Animancer. With the cops on pursuit, Jason decided to hide Animancer under a car in the parking lot. When the coast was clear, he returned to rescue Animancer, before carrying him to the Joker Staircase. After convening with Nick and Varg, Jason was approached by a man in drag, who turned out to be Styx. After receiving a blowjob, Jason made a deal with Styx to join the resistance movement (which Styx was apart of). Due to the actions of Varg and Nick earlier, the resistance fighters were prompted to attack the group. After a high-speed car chase, Jason decided to take the gang downtown into Lords Army Bloods territory. Unbeknownst to his teammates—who would have denounced his intentions as degeneracy—Jason lead them there to rent out transgender prostitutes. After hastily handing a prostitute 200 bucks, Jason realized that their car had been destroyed in the aforementioned care chase; this causing the hooker to deny him service. Jason, in an attempt to retrieve back his money, attacked the hooker before being tackled by A Pimp Named Slickback, who was standing nearby. Death After being shot in the stomach by A Pimp Named Slickback, Jason was rescued by Varg. This resulted in the hooker getting the attention of three Lords Army Bloods members. With the hoodlums hot on their trail, Jason made the fatal mistake of trying to retrieve the pimp's gun; he was stopped in his tracks from a pistol whip to the back of the head. Shortly after recovering consciousness, he pleaded for his life, offering to sell off stellagirl to the gang members. Losing his patience with their low-impulse control, Jason Unruhe spouted his last words, "suck my dick!", before being showered with bullets. Trivia *While Jason was vociferously opposed to pornography and transgenderism, he enjoyed dabbling in the cinematic works of Bailey Jay. *Jason Unruhe carried inside of a pouch his trusty jukebox, which he used to play Taylor Swift and other pop artists. *Jason served as the de facto leader of the group, making most of the big decisions. After his death, Varg filled this role. **Notwithstanding this fact, Jason was separated from the group for a lengthy period of time while Varg and Nick were involved in a shootout with Raju. Gallery jasonvargnick.png|Jason, alongside Nick and Varg jasonswegta.png|Jason with his bat after murdering SWEGTA jasonunruhedeath.jpg|Jason Unruhe's death QwyyXSl.png|Dialectical materialism at work D7sn7aiWsAE58rz.jpg|Punished Unruhe Category:People Category:Males Category:Communists Category:Deceased Category:Millennials Category:Atheists Category:Jews Category:Gamers